


we're(still) not together!

by sweetcreekbiscuit



Category: South Park
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, Pining Kyle, Style Week 2019, Swearing, i meant to do a comic based on this idea but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreekbiscuit/pseuds/sweetcreekbiscuit
Summary: Style week 2019 - day 3 - band
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 37





	we're(still) not together!

“Hey, hey! Excuse me! You’re Kyle, right? Kyle Broflovski?”  
Kyle turned around on the sidewalk immediately upon hearing his name and with that Stan, who was walking beside him, stopped too.  
“Uh…? And who are you supposed to be?”  
A young woman wearing a long coat stood before them. She held a notepad and a pen in her hand, looking ready to write down everything that reached her ears.  
“I’m a reporter for Daily Rock News!” She replied with a smile. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”  
The redhead looked over to his friend who just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.  
“I guess…? But why me? The star’s right here.” He said, nodding towards Stan.  
“No, no. The questions are for you. So…” The woman cleared her throat and flipped through her notepad. “What is it like to be the boyfriend of a death metal band vocalist?”  
A moment of silence followed.  
“Uh- Wait, what? I’m not-”  
“I’m sorry, miss,” Stan began, interrupting his friend. “but we’re kind of busy right now. See you ‘round another time!” Then he swiftly caught Kyle’s wrist and led him forward with a fast pace, which soon turned into a sprint. Kyle barely managed to hold his balance as he followed Stan.  
“But I just started!” The woman yelled after them, but to no avail.  
When the boys finally reached Kyle’s house, they stopped to catch their breath.  
“What was that about?” The redhead asked after a while as he regained his posture.  
Meanwhile, Stan let go of his wrist and looked around to see if there was anyone chasing them.  
“Let’s get inside first and I’ll explain.” He refused to meet his friend’s judging eyes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Look, dude, some reporter misspelled ‘best friends’ when writing about Crimson Dawn and now everyone thinks we’re boyfriends.” Stan said while pacing around his friend’s room before finally sitting on the bed.  
Kyle sat next to him, looking dumbfounded.  
“What?! In that case we have to tell them the truth so they don’t get any more weird ideas!”  
“Huh? No! Dude! Our band has become a sensation now! I mean, people knew that Kenny and Butters were already dating and they think it’s cool. And now that they think that the vocalist also has a ‘boyfriend’, our fanbase has spread out even more! So I need your help. Please. There are-” Stan stopped for a second to take a breath and open the Screenshots folder in his gallery. Then he showed some of them to Kyle. “There are even fan arts of us!”  
“Holy shit.” The redhead examined the pictures and scowled. “Wait, but why- hey! Who told them I’m a bottom?! I mean, they don't even know whether I'm gay or not! Just- just delete these, okay? I don’t want to see them again.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Uh, you okay, dude?” Stan asked after a minute and closed his gallery.  
“Yeah, yeah. I guess I’m okay.” Kyle sighed, taking an extra second to collect himself. “So uh, you want to keep your fans, right? Do you have a plan or something? How do we even show them that we are really boyfriends? Even if we aren’t.”  
“Well… People seem to like it when Kenny and Butters post photos of themselves on Instagram. Well, mainly Kenny does it, but you get the point.” Stan proceeded to show his friend Kenny’s profile. “Here, look.”  
Kyle took the phone and looked around Kenny’s profile. There were over 1000 photos of him and Butters being silly or cute together and overall – lovey-dovey. And the numbers of likes blew Kyle’s mind.  
“Dude, that’s ridiculous.” He finally said, returning the phone to Stan. “Why are people being so nosy about other people’s lives? What’s so interesting?”  
“I really don’t know, dude. Just- let’s give it a try. Please. With the money we’ll earn, I can finally see a way to escape this hellish farm after 7 years! Please, Kyle! Remember that time I helped with watering your farm on Facebook and my profile sucked me in?” The raven-haired boy sniffled and clung onto Kyle’s arm. Kyle just rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, I do. And don’t try to copy my tactic from then. God…” He sighed. “I’ll help you.”  
“Yes! I love you, dude. No homo though.”  
“So what should we do now? Hold hands in public places? Express our love to each other on social media?”  
“Duh, obviously. But let’s first call Kenny and Butters over.”  
“Stan, it’s my house, you can’t decide for me-”  
“Okay, Kyle, _can_ we call Kenny and Butters over?”  
“…Yeah, I guess.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So… you need relationship advice if I understood you correctly?” Kenny asked as soon as he and Butters walked in Kyle’s bedroom. Butters was smiling ear to ear while leaning on the other boy’s shoulder. “When did you get together and why didn’t you tell us?”  
“We didn’t get together.” Kyle answered, folding his arms in front of his chest. “It’s just that people think we’re boyfriends because of some reporter who wrote this in an article and now everyone thinks that “Stan’s boyfriend is his inspiration for the songs.” Also, they think we’re super cute together.”  
“Oh golly! That’s awesome!” Butters chimed in. “So I guess now you want to act like you are boyfriends for real like Tweek and Craig did when we were in fourth grade?”  
“You guessed right.” Stan said. “I mean, we gathered so many fans because of that, even if it’s not true. So we need you to give us some advice on what we should do to keep them entertained?”  
“When you put it like that it sounds like we’re circus attractions.” Kyle grunted.  
“Well, it is likewise in the music business.” Kenny explained and Butters nodded in agreement. “Our manager said that it’s good to post photos of us frequently when we’re not on concerts, otherwise the fans will think we’re dead. Or something along these lines. I don’t really remember. I just know about the photos.”  
Butters shot a wide-eyed look to Kenny.  
“So you wouldn’t post our photos if you hadn’t been told to?”  
“No- of course I would, buttercup. You don’t have to be upset about that.” Kenny replied, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “You know how much I love you, right?” He added and shot his signature toothy grin.  
“Jeez, Ken. You’re impossible to be mad at, you know…” At this point Butters’ face was as red as a tomato while Stan and Kyle stood there motionless like statues, just blinking while watching the lovebirds.  
The taller blond boy looked over to them and mouthed, “Works every time.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So what do you think? Aren’t we cute as hell?”  
Stan was beaming with his chest puffed out proudly while Kenny examined the photos that Stan and Kyle just took. Everything was directed by Kenny and Butters, but the other boys still looked like… a pair of goofballs and more like friends than boyfriends. Kenny clicked his tongue disapprovingly while his significant other sighed and sat on the chair in front of Kyle’s desk.  
Kyle plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. “Ugh, I give up. I’m tired.”  
“What? Dude, you can't quit so quickly!” Stan retorted and caught Kyle’s hand, trying to pull him up. “C’mon, just one more photo!”  
All of a sudden Kenny jumped from his seat next to them and passed Stan’s phone to him with a wide smile.  
“I’ve got an idea! Kiss Kyle and take a photo!”  
“But Ken, aren’t those overrated?” Butters quirked a brow.  
“Well yeah, but not for such a cute couple like our Stan and Kyle here, right?” Kenny teased.  
“We’re not a couple, Kenny!” The said boys answered simultaneously. Kyle hurried to pull his hand back from Stan’s. He also made a mental note that Stan’s hand was soft and comfortingly warm.  
“But, um, where should I kiss him?” Stan added quietly, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks.  
“The cheek!” Butters chirped.  
“I was gonna suggest the lips, but sure, whatever you say, buttercup.” Kenny said as he stood next to his boyfriend, smiling widely.  
“Uh, do I have a say in this?” Kyle asked, lifting his head a little in order to look at Kenny and Butters while Stan was setting up the camera app with shaky fingers. The other boys shook their heads. The redhead sighed and plopped down again, looking away.  
When Stan finished, he turned to Kyle and bent down, supporting himself with his free hand while positioning the phone so that the screen caught both of them. Unfortunately, to Kyle it seemed that Stan was doing everything in slow motion and it was starting to tick him off.  
“God, hurry up already or else-” The redhead turned to look at the other boy, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Dude, I’m trying! My arm is sore already and you’re not cooperative at all, so stop complaining!”  
“I’m not complaining, you’re complaining!”  
“Just kiss already!” Kenny shouted, startling both Kyle and Stan.  
“Shut the fuck up, my mom’s gonna hear you!” Kyle shouted back.  
“Hey! Language, young man!” Speak of the devil… Good thing that his mother’s voice was far away, she was probably on the first floor.  
The redhead swiped a hand across his face and growled. That was just great. He sighed and regarded Stan again, speaking quieter.  
“Just take a photo when I count to three, okay? Let’s finish this as fast as possible.”  
“I hope you count quickly because my arm is killing me.” Stan replied.  
“Okay, one... two… three!” Kyle cupped his friend’s cheeks and kissed him on the lips. **–Snap!–** Stan, on the other hand, was in a state of shock for a few seconds before dropping on top of Kyle who pulled back just in time to not get at least his face smashed. “Stan! What the fuck, dude! You’re fucking heavy!” He whisper-yelled while trying to push the other boy off of him.  
Stan grunted and tried to get up himself, but managed to only roll over. Kyle’s lungs appreciated that. Stan’s arm too.  
“Dude, I told you my arm was sore!”  
Next thing they knew, Butters and Kenny were all over them, asking to see the photo. Kyle was the first one to get up so he helped Stan do the same. Stan took his phone and went to the gallery, opening the latest photo. At this point, Kenny and Butters were staring speechless while Stan was blushing like crazy and Kyle was trying to stop thinking about his friend’s soft lips and the fluttering feeling in his stomach-  
“Oh.” Butters finally muttered.  
“Is that everything you have to say?” Kyle asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Yeah, dude, we gave it our best.” Stan added.  
“Gee, fellas- I don’t know what to say. It’s perfect! Good thing you didn’t listen to what I said.”  
“You hear that, Kyle? Good job, dude.” Stan smiled and turned to Kyle, ready to give him a hug, though Kyle was already going for a brofist.  
…Needless to say, that ended in a weird half-handshake half-hug plus high-fives from Kenny and Butters.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“What the fuck, Stan? Why are you putting so many hashtags?” Kyle asked and tried to get the other boy’s phone. Kenny and Butters decided that "their job here is done" a few minutes ago and left. Now Stan was trying to publish the photo, but everything seemed to piss Kyle off. First, it was the font of the text, second, it was the filter, then he wanted the text edited, and now the hashtags were his problem.  
“You know what? Here.” Stan handed his phone to Kyle and stood up, causing the said redhead to fall headfirst on the bed because he was formerly leaning on Stan’s arm, as limp as a noodle. “I’m gonna see what your mom’s doing and maybe get something to eat. Do you want anything?”  
“I’m telling you again, you’re in my house, not in yours.” Kyle replied, not lifting his head up from the bedsheets.  
“Sorry, dude, I can’t hear you~” With that, Stan hurriedly walked out of the room and headed downstairs.  
The redhead rolled over on his stomach like he used to do when he was little and took the phone. Well, now was the time to post the photo without Stan butting in with his stupid hashtags.

**Author's Note:**

> 'dude' counter(a stupid thing I decided to do with my fanfics): 12
> 
> https://sweetcreekbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/189719940928/werestill-not-together-sweetcreekbiscuit - bonus drawing


End file.
